


In This House We Don’t Celebrate Valentine’s Day

by parallellines



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallellines/pseuds/parallellines
Summary: Dongwan agrees to have dinner with Junjin on the 14th of February, and makes it clear that it is NOT a date. That's the plan, anyway.





	In This House We Don’t Celebrate Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little fic to commemorate the commercial exploitation of human affection this 14th day of February.
> 
> (Let's everybody pretend I posted this one day earlier and nobody gets hurt.)

 

 

After stepping back out into the cold for the sixth time in as many minutes, Junjin was beginning to feel that he would be entirely justified in ditching Dongwan for a less annoying dinner companion.

 But this had been his idea anyway, so he stuffed his hands into his pockets and jogged to the next orange tent.

“C’mon, lucky seven,” muttered Junjin as he arrived and stuck his head inside. From the far corner, a familiar figure looked up, and beckoned at him with an impatient wave of the hand. _Finally!_ Junjin weaved his way through the other tables, unzipping his jacket as he glanced around at the other patrons. 

 “You’re late,” said Dongwan, as Junjin settled into the seat across him. He’d already ordered a plate of kimbap, which sat untouched between them.

 “You could have been more specific about where to find you.”

 Dongwan’s attention was elsewhere. “I swear. There are couples everywhere.” He scanned the tent with distaste.

 “It’s Valentine’s Day, what did you expect?” Junjin helped himself to the food.

 “What I did _not_ expect was having dinner with you,” said Dongwan, a hint of disapproval in his voice.

 “It’s just dinner,” said Junjin, pushing the plate of food towards Dongwan. It might be a while before he got what was bugging him out of his system.

 Junjin ordered more food.

 “Every couple out tonight is participating in a capitalist tradition that exploits the idea of love for dollars and cents,” declared Dongwan, picking up his chopsticks.

 “Except us.”

 “I refuse to play into the hands of capitalist hegemony and its manufactured desire. Screw you, Hallmark.” Dongwan stabbed a piece of kimbap like he meant it.

 “Whoa, what did the kimbap do,” exclaimed Junjin.

 Dongwan pulled a face. “You think I’m joking.”

 “It’s not your fault you’re funnier when you’re serious,” said Junjin, expertly dodging Dongwan’s slap. “Anywhere but the face, please.”

 “You’re horrible,” said Dongwan.

 “Yet, here we are, eh?” Junjin refilled Dongwan’s drink, then his own. “Look, I know how you feel. But there are better ways to protest capitalism’s grip on people’s love lives than retaliatory pretend singlehood.”

 “You don’t understand.” Dongwan was beginning to sulk. “I’m not against love or money, I’m against manipulation,” he mumbled, stuffing something fried into his mouth.

 “I _do_ understand. That’s why I told you we didn’t _have_ to meet if you didn’t feel like it. And,” Junjin paused. “It’s also why you agreed, anyway. Thank you.”

 Dongwan stopped chewing for a second. “What are the odds that both our schedules got cancelled on Valentine’s Day,” he mused, shaking his head.

 “Think the capitalist hegemony had something to do with that?”

 “Shut up, before I change my mind and leave.”

 

//

 

“I…can’t remember.” Dongwan hiccupped and slid down Junjin’s back a couple of inches. 

“Whaddaya mean, you can’t remember??” Junjin leaned sideways against the wall and hoisted Dongwan higher. He was glad he could still stand, but at the rate things were going, he’d need to find something else to be glad about quick.

 “Changed the code this morning…forgot the new one—”

 Junjin groaned. “Dude. Try harder, or I’m ditching you out here. It was probably a date or something, right?”

 “It’s not today’s date,” nodded Dongwan sagely. “And it’s not my birthday. That would be dumb,” he giggled.

 “I’m gonna have to put you down—”

 “No, wait. I think I know.” Dongwan leaned over Junjin’s shoulder and whispered loudly into his ear. “It’s Eric’s birthday.”

 “So your birthday is dumb, but Eric’s isn’t,” muttered Junjin as he punched the digits in.

 “Eric is dumb but his birthday isn’t!” Dongwan chose the moment the door swung open to wiggle in protest, toppling them over as Junjin lost his balance and they landed on a pile of shoes. “Ouch.”

 “What are you on about? Stop moving around, you’re going to kill us both,” pleaded Junjin as he tried and failed to get them both to their feet.   

 Getting Dongwan to his room was a logistical nightmare. It may or may not have involved dragging him through his apartment by the collar, but Junjin couldn’t be sure; he was starting to have difficulty telling reality apart from wishful thinking. He did remember having to pull Dongwan up from the floor onto the bed by the armpits, though.

 Satisfied that they’d both made it to relative safety, Junjin flopped onto the bed and let his head swim in peace.

 Dongwan’s voice piped up in the dark.

 “I’ve been thinking,” he mumbled.

 Junjin pretended to be asleep.

 “Mebbe…you were right. About that capitalism stuff.” Dongwan poked Junjin with a toe. “You listenin’?”

 Junjin squeezed his eyes shut. He _should_ have just gone for dinner with Minwoo after all.

 “Heeeeey.” Dongwan rolled over and plopped his chin on Junjin’s chest. “Listen to your hyung.”

 “Go away.”

 “No.” Dongwan snuggled even closer. “Gimme a kiss.”

 Junjin cracked an eye open and pulled Dongwan towards him. “What happened to rebelling against the hegemony and manufactured love?”

 “I _am_ rebelling, see,” giggled Dongwan. “Kiss,” he said. “C’monnnnn.”

 “You lost me,” sighed Junjin. “How is this—” he planted a kiss on Dongwan’s cheek, “rebellion?”

 “I realized, Jinnie. ‘Cause of what you said. I’ve been letting 'em manipulate me all this time,” babbled Dongwan. “Heeeey. Don’t go to sleep while I’m talking.”

He shook Junjin, who was certain his brain was about to pop out of his skull in a last-ditch attempt to escape Dongwan’s monologue. “Listen. I've been doin’ it all wrong, see. I've been giving 'em what they want. Geddit? What they want is attention. I’ve been giving 'em my attention.” Dongwan crawled ungracefully on top of Junjin. “I’ll show ‘em.”

 Junjin squinted at Dongwan. “Show who what? Ow—” Dongwan’s knee dug into Junjin’s ribs.

 Dongwan grinned and leaned down to deposit a wet kiss on Junjin’s lips. “They ain’t getting in the way of what I want, Jinnie,” whispered Dongwan happily.

 “And what is it that you want, hm?” Junjin snaked his hands around Dongwan’s waist and nuzzled his shoulder.

 “You,” breathed Dongwan, and kissed him again, Junjin parting his lips to let him slide his tongue in, muffling the surprised mumble that escaped when Dongwan shoved a hand down his pants.

 “I thought you said dinner only,” gasped Junjin, as he felt Dongwan’s teeth on his shoulder through his shirt.

 “So consider this dessert.” Dongwan licked Junjin’s collarbone and let out a satisfied sigh as Junjin’s hands palmed the bare skin of his stomach.

 “Fair enough,” said Junjin hoarsely.

 “Fuck capitalism, Jinnie,” said Dongwan, curling closer and breathing hard into Junjin’s neck. “Fuck me. Valentine’s Day be damned.” He rolled his hips so that Junjin felt every inch of him. “C’mon, you know I always get what I want in the end,” Dongwan said, his voice little more than a breathy rasp. “You gonna give it to me?” He began to peel his t-shirt off, revealing his delicious waist.  

 There would be bruises there tomorrow, after they were done with each other, thought Junjin, as he yanked the t-shirt off Dongwan and pulled him back down for a long kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
